


Mumon

by stupid_turtle



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_turtle/pseuds/stupid_turtle
Summary: *ควรดู mumon ก่อน เพื่อความอิน*
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mumon

**Author's Note:**

> *ควรดู mumon ก่อน เพื่อความอิน*

M U M O N  
parody

ข้าคือมุมง เป็นสุดยอดนินจาอิงะ ชีวิตข้าไม่กลัวใครเว้นแต่....เมีย

*

mumon = muri (no) + mon (door)   
ก็คือ...ไม่มีประตูไหนที่มุมงเปิดไม่ได้ 

แต่ก็...ยกเว้นแต่ประตูที่บ้านอีกนั่นแหละ

หลังจากเสร็จสิ้นภาระกิจ นินจารับจ้างอย่างมุมงที่ถือคติว่า เงินมาการแสดงไปก็กลับบ้านเหมือนคนอื่นๆ กระท่อมของเขาอยู่ไกลจากตัวหมู่บ้าน นั่นทำให้เงียบสงบเป็นอย่างมาก ซึ่งก็ถือว่าเป็นทั้งเรื่องดีและเรื่องไม่ดี ที่ดีก็คือจะได้ไม่มีใครเห็นเวลาที่มุมงสุดยอดนินจาที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดในอิงะยืนเคาะประตูบ้านตัวเอง

“โช...ข้ากลับมาแล้ว เปิดประตูให้หน่อย...”มุมง ชายหนุ่มในชุดนินจาเก่าๆปอนๆยืนเคาะประตูไปพลางเกาท้ายทอยอย่างเขินๆ ได้รับสมญานามว่ามุมง แต่สุดท้ายมายืนรออยู่หน้าบ้านตัวเองเพราะเข้าบ้านไม่ได้รู้ไปถึงไหนก็คงอายไปถึงนั่น   
แต่ประตูไม้เก่าๆของกระท่อมซอมซ่อก็ยังคงปิดแน่น ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเปิดเลยแม้แต่น้อย สักพักชายหนุ่มก็หยิบเอาเหรียญทองแดงพวงใหญ่ออกมา เป็นค่าจ้างที่ได้รับมาในวันนี้นั่นเอง  
“…วันนี้ข้าได้เงินกลับมาด้วยนะ.. 100 มน...วางไว้ตรงนี้นะ...”ชายหนุ่มพูดเสียงเบาอย่างเสียฟอร์มพลางวางเงินเหรียญทองแดงทั้งพวงไว้ตรงขอบหน้าต่าง สักพักก็มีเงาคนเดินมาตรงหน้าต่าง… แต่ประตูก็ยังคงปิดแน่นไม่ยอมเปิดเหมือนเดิม

“100 มน?…”เสียงหวานแต่เย็นเยียบดังขึ้นพร้อมๆกับใบหน้าหวานสวยของร่างบอบบางในชุดยูกาตะสีแดงสด มุมงใจชื้นขึ้นมาเมื่อเห็นว่าคนสวยยอมออกมาเจอหน้าในที่สุด ชายหนุ่มยิ้มร่ารีบประคองพวงเงินเหรียญส่งให้ถึงมืออย่างนอบน้อม ...คนอย่างมุมงไม่เคยกลัวใคร ยกเว้นเมียคนสวยคนเดียวเท่านั้น  
“อื้อ...ใช่...”  
แต่สีหน้าของโชกลับนิ่งสนิท ไม่รอยยิ้มแม้แต่น้อย พอเห็นสีหน้าของโชชัดๆมุมงก็ใจห่อเหี่ยวทันทีเพราะรู้ดีว่าคืนนี้เขาต้องนอนนอกบ้านอีกเป็นแน่   
“…ตอนที่ท่านลักพาตัวข้ามาจากที่บ้าน ท่านสัญญากับข้าว่ายังไง ...”พอโดนทวงสัญญา มุมงก็แทบจะท่องออกมาได้โดยไม่ต้องคิดเพราะอีกคนทวงสัญญากับเขาบ่อยเหลือเกิน   
“…จะให้กินอยู่อย่างสบาย มีเงินใช้เดือนละ 100 กัง...”คนสวยยังพูดทวงไม่จบก็พบว่านอกหน้าต่างไม่มีใครยืนอยู่แล้ว ...แอบหนีไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน โชย่นจมูกใส่อย่างงอนๆ ก่อนจะหยิบพวงเหรียญเดินกลับเข้าไปในบ้าน

*

เขาเจอกับโชครั้งแรกตอนที่ได้รับภารกิจไปลักพาตัวทายาทของตระกูลซากุไร ในเกียวโต ทั้งๆที่คิดว่าแผนที่บ้านที่ได้รับมาไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาด แต่ทว่าเขาดันเจอกับผู้หญิงแทนที่จะเป็นผู้ชาย ด้วยความตกใจชายหนุ่มเลยตั้งใจจะใช้วิชาสะกดจิต 

ท่ามกลางความมืดมิดแต่สายตาของนินจาอย่างเขาสามารถมองได้อย่างชัดเจน หญิงสาวที่นอนหลับใหลอยู่ตรงหน้าช่างสวยงาม ผมสีดำยาวสยายบนฟูกนอนขาวสะอาด แพขนตางอนยาวเป็นแพดูบอบบาง เรียวปากอวบอิ่มแดงเรื่อน่าจุมพิต มุมงใช้สองมือหยาบกร้านของตัวเองประคองสองแก้มนิ่มนวล สัมผัสหยาบกระด้างจากเขาทำให้หญิงสาวที่นอนหลับอยู่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาพอดี วินาทีนั้นไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นฝ่ายสะกดจิตใครกันแน่ ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองตกอยู่ในห้วงของมนต์สะกดของดวงตากลมโตที่ราวกับมีดวงดาวนับล้านอยู่ภายในนั้น 

“ท่าน...เป็นนินจาเหรอ”เสียงหวานที่พูดขึ้นมาปราศจากความหวาดกลัว ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนมือมาตะครุบปิดริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มเอาไว้ทันที อีกฝ่ายไม่มีท่าทีขัดขืนหรือร้องเรียกให้คนช่วยแม้แต่น้อย ความนุ่มนิ่มของเรียวปากที่ขยับปักผ่านฝ่ามือและลมหายใจอุ่นๆทำเอานินจามากประสบการณ์อย่างมุมงถึงกับไปไม่เป็น จังหวะนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงคนด้านนอกเคลื่อนไหว หรือว่าจะรู้ตัวแล้วว่ามีคนบุกรุก เขาจึงจัดการคว้าผ้าห่มพันร่างบอบบางแล้วแบกขึ้นหลังวิ่งหนีมาทันที

แล้วตั้งแต่นั้นมา โช ก็อยู่กับเขามาตลอด...

เขาเพิ่งมารู้ทีหลังว่าลูกชายคนโตของตระกูลซากุไร ที่เขาถูกสั่งให้ไปลักพาตัวนั้นก็คือโช..แต่ด้วยเหตุผลบางอย่างทำให้โชถูกเลี้ยงดูมาแบบผู้หญิงตั้งแต่เด็ก นี่สินะคือเหตุผลที่ไม่มีใครทำภารกิจนี้สำเร็จ แต่อย่างไรก็ตามการมาค้นพบทีหลังว่าสาวสวยที่เขาตกหลุมรักเป็นผู้ชายก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนความตั้งใจของเขาแม้แต่น้อย เพราะว่าสวยขนาดนี้จะเพศไหนก็ไม่สำคัญแล้ว...

*

คืนนี้เหมือนกับคืนนั้นไม่มีผิด พระจันทร์เต็มดวง สายตาของเขาที่มองได้ชัดในความมืดยิ่งมองเห็นชัดมากขึ้นไปอีก ชายหนุ่มแอบมองภรรยาคนสวยจากบนหลังคา เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกคนเป่าเทียนเพื่อเข้านอนแล้ว เขาก็ค่อยๆโรยตัวลงจากหลังคาด้วยฝีเท้าเบากริบ คนสวยในชุดยูกาตะสีขาวเนื้อบางสำหรับเข้านอนบนฟูกสีขาวสะอาดหนานุ่ม แม้ว่ากระท่อมจะเก่าโกโรโกโสแต่ของใช้ของโชทุกอย่างนั้นเป็นของดีที่ราคาแพงลิบ เขาขยับเข้าไปนั่งตรงศีรษะของโชเพื่อที่จะมองอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างชัดเจน เอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสแก้มนวลเนียนขาวผ่องอย่างแผ่วเบา กลิ่นกายหอมกรุ่นโชยแผ่วเบามาในอากาศทำเอาส่วนกลางลำตัวของเขาปวดหนึบขึ้นมาทันที 

พอกันที! เขาไม่ได้แตะต้องเมียตัวเองนานเกินไปแล้ว!

ชายหนุ่มโน้มใบหน้าลงไปจูบคนสวยที่ยังคงหลับใหลทันที จูบแผ่วเบาตรงหน้าผาก ปลายจมูก แล้วจบที่เรียวปากอวบอิ่ม จากจูบแผ่วเบาก็ค่อยๆรุนแรงขึ้นจนคนที่หลับอยู่หายใจไม่ออก พอเรียวปากอิ่มอ้าออกเพื่อสูดอากาศชายหนุ่มก็สอดแทรกเรียวลิ้นเข้าไปทันที จูบแบบกลับหัวแบบนี้ก็เร้าอารมณ์ไปอีกแบบ... 

โชรู้สึกอึดอัดจนต้องลืมตาตื่นในที่สุด และเมื่อพบกับมุมงที่กำลังโน้มใบหน้ามอบจูบอยู่ไม่ห่าง คนสวยก็ครางอู้อี้เป็นการขัดขืน

“อื้อ...หยุดนะ”แต่มุมงก็หาได้นำพาไม่ ชายหนุ่มยังคงดื้อดึงจูบอีกคนไม่หยุดปิดโอกาสไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายโวยวาย อีกมือก็ลูบไล้ไปใต้ผ้าห่ม สูงขึ้นไปยังตรงหว่างขาของคนสวยที่กำลังมีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนอง ชุดนอนที่ใส่ไว้ถูกปลดจนรุ่ยร่ายได้อย่างง่ายดาย มุมงใช้มืดสากลูบไล้จนโชตื่นตัวตอบสนอง ส่วนอีกมืออก็ปลดกางเกงตัวเองอย่างรีบๆแล้วรูดรั้งแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเพื่อเตรียมพร้อมอย่างรวดเร็วในขณะที่ยังคงวนเวียนจูบจนโชแทบจะขาดใจ   
“ไม่เอานะ...มุมง..หยุดนะ...อื๊อ!”คนสวยพูดได้ไม่ทันจบประโยคก็พบว่าอีกคนถอนจูบออกแล้วแทนที่ด้วยแก่นกายร้อนๆที่ตื่นตัวอย่างที่สุด โชรู้สึกคับแน่นในปากจนทำอะไรไม่ถูกอยู่บ้าง แต่เมื่อถูกปลุกเร้าเล้าโลมด้วยวิธีเดียวกัน โชก็เลยใจอ่อนนอมใช้ปากดูดเลียความใหญ่โตที่คับแน่นในอุ้งปากให้ในที่สุด....อย่างน้อยมุมงก็อาบน้ำมาแล้ว...

เพราะว่าโชรักความสะอาดเป็นที่สุด ตรงข้ามกับมุมงที่เป็นนินจา บางครั้งไปทำภารกิจเขาไม่ได้อาบน้ำเป็นเดือนเลยก็มี แถมบางทีก็ต้องแอบอยู่ในน้ำ ซ่อนตัวในดิน บางครั้งก็มีเลือดของศัตรูเลอะตามตัว โชเลยไม่ยอมให้อีกคนแตะต้องถ้าไม่ได้อาบน้ำทำความสะอาดให้เรียบร้อยจนมุมงติดเป็นนิสัย ถ้าจะกอดเมียก็จะจัดการตัวเองจนสะอาดสะอ้านก่อนทุกครั้ง 

กลิ่นละรสชาติของชายหนุ่มไม่แย่นักโชจึงละเลียดดูดเลียอย่างหลงใหล สลับกับใช้สองมือนุ่มนิ่มลูบไล้ตลอดความยาวไม่นานนักของเหลวก็ไหลซึมออกมาตัวโชเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน เว้นแต่มุมงซุกซนกว่านั้นมาก ชายหนุ่มใช้ปากกับด้านหน้าและใช้มือกับด้านหลัง บีบขยำบั้นท้ายเนียนนุ่มจนผิวกายขาวๆขึ้นรอยแดง แหวกแก้มก้นกลมกลึงออกก็พบกับช่องทางที่อุ่นร้อนของคนสวย...แตะเบาๆก็รู้สึกถึงแรงดึงดูด แค่คิดว่ากำลังจะได้ฝังกายเข้าไปในช่องทางคับแน่นก็ทำให้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตื่นเต้นเป็นอย่างมาก  
“อื้มมม.....”เสียงหวานครางอย่างพอใจเมื่อรู้สึกถึงนิ้วเรียวยาวที่สอดแทรกเข้าไปภายใน จนเผลอแอ่นกายขึ้นตอบสนอง โชผละริมฝีปากออกจากแก่นกายยาวใหญ่ของอีกฝ่ายเพราะอยากได้รับการเติมเต็มจากอีกคนจนแทบทนไม่ไหว  
“มุมง...ข้าอยากได้ท่าน....”เสียงหวานหอบครางออดอ้อน ซึ่งมุมงที่รออยู่ก่อนแล้วก็ตอบสนองอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยการถอนริมฝีปากและนิ้วมือออก ตีลังกากลางอากาศอย่างรวดเร็วจนลงมานั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่บนฟูก ยกเอวคนสวยที่นอนบิดอยู่บนฟูกขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมอยู่บนตัก   
โชหวีดร้องเบาๆอย่างตกใจ ไม่ชินกับความเร็วของมุมงเสียที พูดไม่ทันขาดคำแก่นกายยาวใหญ่ก็สอดแทรกเข้ามาภายในตัวจนสุดพร้อมกับสะโพกที่ถูกกดลงมาทำให้การสอดใส่เข้าไปได้ลึกกว่าทุกที คนสวยขยับสะโพกอยู่ด้านบนอย่างรู้หน้าที่ ยูกาตะเนื้อเนิ่มรุยร่ายเปิดเปลือยไหล่บอบบางและหน้าอกแบนราบอย่างผู้ชาย แต่ทว่าความขาวเนียนละเอียดนั้นไม่ต่างอะไรจากผู้หญิง ยอดอกสีชมพูชูชันยั่วสายตาจนมุมงทนไม่ไหวก้มลงไปหยอกล้อกับมันด้วยริมฝีปาก ดูดดึงจนโชครวญครางไม่เป็นภาษาพร้อมกับกระแทกสะโพกสวนขึ้นไปในจังหวะที่สอดรับกันและกันเร่งเร้าให้การร่วมรักยิ่งเร่าร้อน   
“อ๊า อ๊า...มุมงง..อ๊าาา....ลึก...มันลึกมาก ดีจัง...”โชหอบครางไม่เป็นภาษากับความใหญ่โตที่กระทุ้งเข้ามาถี่ๆ เอวบางและสะโพกกลมกลึงขย่มโยกร่อนอยู่บนตักอย่างเร่าร้อนราวกับว่าจังหวะที่ชายหนุ่มปรนเปรอนั้นไม่ทันใจเจ้าตัว เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อคลอกับเสียงครวญครางดังก้องอยู่ในกระท่อมที่มีเพียงผนังไม้บางๆ นี่คืออีกหนึ่งข้อดีของการมีบ้านอยู่ห่างไกลจากคนอื่นๆ  
“ชอบไหม...แบบนี้”เขาถามพลางเร่งจังหวะกระแทกสวนถี่ๆจนเริ่มได้ยินเสียงของเหลวเฉอะแฉะไหลซึมออกมา ร่างกายของโชตื่นตัวชูชันถูไถไปกับหน้าท้องของมุมงจนเปียกเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบไคล  
“ชอบ..มุมง...ทำอีก แรงๆ...อ๊า...ข้าใกล้แล้ว”คนสวยหอบครางไม่เป็นภาษารู้สึกถึงจุดที่ตัวเองใกล้จะปลดปล่อยอย่างที่สุด   
“เมียข้า...ข้างในของเจ้าช่างคับแน่นดีเหลือเกิน...”มุมงเองก็รู้สึกใกล้ต่อการปลดปล่อยไม่แพ้กัน ช่องทางคับแน่นของโชตอดรัดเขาอย่างหนักหน่วงจนได้แต่เร่งจังหวะถี่ๆเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายถึงจุดสุดยอด  
“อ๊าาาาา!!!”คนสวยผวากอดรัดชายหนุ่มเอาไว้แนบแน่นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงจุดสุดยอดที่เข้มแรง ในขณะที่มุมงยังกระแทกแก่นกายสวนเข้าไปหาช่องทางที่บีบรัดอีกสองสามครั้งเพื่อให้ร่างกายของตนเองได้รับการปลดปล่อยบ้างในท่ีสุด  
“อาา...มุมงของข้าเก่งที่สุด...”โชหอบครางอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนซุกซบแนบบ่ากว้างอย่างออดอ้อน เอียงใบหน้ารับจูบดูดดื่มจากชายหนุ่มอย่างอิ่มเอม  
“เจ้าก็ชอบใช่หรือเปล่า”  
“อื้อ...ชอบสิ...ชอบมาก...”เพราะถ้าไม่ชอบโชจะยอมมาตกระกำลำบากนอนในกระท่อมโกโรโกโสแบบนี้เพื่ออะไร  
“ถ้าชอบทีหลังก็อย่าไล่ข้าออกไปนอนนอกบ้านอีกได้หรือเปล่า..ข้าคิดถึงเจ้ามาก อยากกอดอยากหอมแบบนี้...เมียข้าทั้งสวยทั้งหอม...”มุมงออดอ้อนเมียคนสวยอย่างเอาใจเต็มที่  
“ก็ถ้าข้าไม่ทำแบบนั้นท่านก็ไม่ยอมออกไปทำงานนี่นา...”โชบ่นเบาๆ แต่ก็ยอมให้อีกคนซุกไซร้แต่โดยดี ชายหนุ่มประคองแผ่นหลังบอบบางให้เอนนอนลงบนฟูกหนานุ่มจับเปลี่ยนท่าโดยไม่แม้แต่จะถอนกายออกให้เสียเวลา โชอ้าขาออกกว้างปล่อยให้อีกคนจัดท่าทางเอาเรียวขาเพรียวยาวพาดไว้บนไหล่จนสะโพกยกลอยขึ้นสูงจากฟูกนอน   
“…ข้าไม่อยากหิวตายนะ แล้วน้ำพรรค์นั้นมันก็ไม่ทำให้อิ่มด้วย”คนสวยพูดดักคอก่อนที่อีกคนจะจับความเป็นชายยัดเข้ามาในอุ้งปากแล้วให้เธอกินน้ำเชื้อร้อนๆให้อิ่มแทนอาหาร  
“อื้ม...ข้ารู้แล้ว ต่อไปข้าจะขยันทำงาน ไม่ปล่อยให้เจ้าหิวแน่นอน แต่ตอนนี้ขอให้ข้ากินเจ้าให้อิ่มก่อนนะ”  
คนสวยยิ้มหวานก่อนจะใช้สองแขนคล้องคอชายหนุ่มเอาไว้แล้วรั้งลงมาจูบดูดดื่มแทนคำตอบอย่างยินดี   
“อื้อ....มุมง...อา....มันใหญ่ขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว”โชร้องครางอย่างตกใจแต่ทว่าก็ยินดีกับจังหวะการสอดใส่ที่เริ่มจากเนิบช้าแล้วค่อยๆเร็วขึ้น หนักหน่วงจนร่างบอบบางสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งตัว ชายหนุ่มถอนตัวออกจนเกือบสุดแล้วดันกระแทกกลับเข้าไปใหม่ลึกจนสุดโคนทุกครั้งจนส่วนปลายที่สอดแทรกเข้าไปลึกสัมผัสเข้ากับจุดกระสันของโชทุกครั้งจนเสียงครางหวานดังไม่หยุดตลอดทั้งคืนจนรุ่งสาง...

*

“ไม่นะ...มุมง ท่านจะทำอะไร”โชรู้สึกหวาดกลัวอยู่บ้างกับสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะทำ โชอาจจะชอบเงินมากๆก็จริง แต่มันคนละเรื่องกันกับการที่มีเงินอยู่ภายในตัว   
“ข้าไม่อยู่หลายวัน..เจ้าจะได้ไม่เหงาไง...”มุมงพูดตอบพลางค่อยๆดันเหรียญเงินที่ถูกมัดยาวเป็นแท่งด้วยเชือกเข้าไปในช่องทางที่เปียกชุ่มของคนสวย ช่องทางของโชยังอ่อนนุ่มชุ่มชื้นจากบทรักเร่าร้อนก่อนหน้าทำให้การสอดใส่เป็นไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย โชบิดสะโพกอย่างเสียวซ่าน อยากจะปฏิเสธแต่มันก็รู้ดันรู้สึกดี แม้ขนาดจะเล็กกว่าสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยแต่ทว่ารอยนูนจากเชือกก็เสียดสีจนทำให้โชรู้สึกแปลกกว่าทุกครั้ง   
“…เก็บเงินไว้ในนี้ก็ปลอดภัยดี”พูดพลางค่อยๆดันจนแท่งเงินหายเข้าไปจนสุด เหลือเพียงปลายเชือกสีแดงสด แค่นี้เขาก็ออกไปทำภารกิจได้อย่างสบายใจ   
“งั้นข้าไปก่อนนะ... “  
“อื๊อ...อิเตรัชชัย.....”  
โชเอียงหน้ากลับมาพูดอวยพรก่อนชายหนุ่มออกจากบ้านด้วยสภาพดวงตาปรอยปรือหยาดเยิ้มไปด้วยอารมณ์ ซึ่งภาพของภรรยาคนสวยที่นอนคุกเข่าแอ่นหยัดบั้นท้ายอยู่บนฟูกนี่มันช่างล่อตาล่อใจทำให้เขาตัดใจออกไปทำงานได้ยากจริงๆ... นี่เป็นอีกหนึ่งเหตุผลที่ทำให้มุมงกลายเป็นนินจาชื่อดังเพราะทำภารกิจเสร็จได้เร็วเป็นประวัติการณ์ ใครจะไปรู้ว่าที่ทำเสร็จเร็วก็เพราะอยากกลับบ้านมาหาเมียยังไงเล่าาาา

ก็บอกแล้วว่า

ข้าคือมุมง เป็นสุดยอดนินจาอิงะ ชีวิตข้าไม่กลัวใครเว้นแต่....เมีย เท่านั้น

จบ


End file.
